Something Real
by GoodbyeLove4
Summary: Dtent is back! Squid and Shannon have another baby. Zero finds his past. the rest find something too lol review SS story
1. Dtent is back

The sequel  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squid and Shannon have been married for 2 years. They have 2 kids. They are in 1st grade and preschool. The kid in first grade was born in 2005. 4 years later her parents were married. Now 6, she had a new sister. Their names are Brianna Angel Smith(Since Squid* Charm luvs Squid one of her characters is named after one of Squids children) is the older one. Haylie Ashley Smith, is the younger one. Shannon is 6 months pregnant. She is happy with Squid. She has the perfect life with the perfect husband. Her show is going really good. Jamie Oliver and his wife Jools just adopted a baby from a very starving country.(Jamie is a hott british cook or chef) Squid was a doctor. Stanley was one of Squid's main doctors. Zero also a doctor, worked for Squid too. They all worked in a children's hospital. Squid was happy with Shannon. He loved Shannon so much. He will not be like his father and run away. Squid give his kids nicknames for his kids. He calls them Angel and Ash. Stanley like I said, was a father to Shannon. Ever since her father died and they went to the same college they became best friends. Squid didn't really care. Stanley is also married. They have been married for 5 years. They have been married longer than Squid and Princess. The 4 kids they have triplets and a baby boy. The names of the triplets ate Katie Shane Yelnats, Shia Yelnats and JT Yelnats. You know what the boys name is. Stanley Yelnats the 5th.  
  
Zero also a doctor help kids with problems that concern the mental being. His wife and him have been married 4 years. They have 3 kids. Brittnay Zeroni(4), Mariah Zeroni(3), and Tawny(7). Before Zero and wife met, Zero has a kid with Samantha Carly, his girlfriend in high school(Sorry to all Zero fans). She didn't want the baby. So, she gave the baby to Zero(sorry again). She then moved away to California.  
  
Always at Christmas, D-tent come together. They spend 3 days catching up. This has been going on for along time now. 2 days intil Christmas, Squid and Shannon are flyinh to California to see X-ray for Christmas. Every year they go to eachothers houses in random order. This year is X-rays turn. Caveman, Zero and their wifes are coming on Friday with Squid's and Shannon's.  
  
When they arrived in California, X-ray's wife Holly was waiting at the gate. "Hey Holly" Squid said. "Hey Rex couldn't come sorry" she said. "Thats ok" he answered. They walked to baggage claim and got their baggage. Holly and the couple got in the car. She drove to a large cottage in the country. When they got there, Holly got out snd opened the door for her guest. Zig and his came to the door. This is Zig's second wife(sad i know). His first wife died of childbirth. Zig was devastated. As soon as he gotten over it he met Brooke(Sorry for all Zig Zag fans). She changed his life. Armpit came there before ZigZag with his wife Katie. Twitch came in with with baggage his girlfriend is coming to California soon. Zero and Caveman finally came with their wifes. Magnet came also. His wife couldn't come because she had to work.  
  
Magnet and his wife Rayna have 3 kids. Their names are Samantha Castro(2) and Maggie Castro(5). The new baby Jasmine Castro. Jasy is just 2 months old. Rayna had to stay home but she will be coming to California later. Magnet brought the kids though. "Oh my gosh, Shannon your pregnant" Brooke cried out. "Yep Brooke 6 months pregnant, I am happy to have another one" Shannon said happy. Two days they've been there. Stanley and Zero arrive with their wifes and kids. Shannon saw them come in with Holly. "Hey Caveman" Shannon said. "Hey how is Squid?" he asked. "Good how is my kids not to much trouble?" she asked. "Nope just fine" he said. He left the room. "Hey guys" he said to his friends. "Hey Caveman" X-ray said. "Any water?' he asked Rex. "Yep in the fridge" he replied. They all talked. The D-tent was reunited again.  
  
Nice sequel! yep hell I hope you like it my back hurts from writing.lol Thanks for reading REVIEW!!!! NOW ~Shannon~ 


	2. Christmas is almost here

The sequel

Chapter 1

Squid and Shannon have been married for 2 years. They have 2 kids. They are in 1st grade and preschool. The kid in first grade was born in 2005. 4 years later her parents were married. Now 6, she had a new sister. Their names are Brianna Angel Smith is the older one. Haylie Ashley Smith is the younger one. Shannon is 6 months pregnant. She is happy with Squid. She has the perfect life with the perfect husband Squid was a doctor, but working his way to be an animal doctor.

Stanley was one of Squid's main doctors. Zero also a doctor, worked for Squid too. They all worked in a children's hospital. Squid is happy with Shannon. He loves Shannon so much. He will not be like his father and run away. Squid gave his kids nicknames for his kids. He calls them Angel and Ash. Stanley like I said was a father to Shannon. Ever since her father died and they went to the same college they became best friends. Squid didn't really care. Stanley is also married. They have been married for 5 years. They have been married longer than Squid and Princess. The 4 kids they have triplets and a baby boy. The names of the triplets ate Katie Shane Yelnats, Shia Yelnats, and JT Yelnats. You know what the boys name is. Stanley Yelnats the 5th.

Zero also a doctor help kids with problems that concern the mental being. His wife and him have been married 4 years. They have 3 kids. Britney Zeroni (4), Mariah Zeroni (3), and Tawny (7). Before Zero and wife met, Zero has a kid with Samantha Carly, his girlfriend in high school She didn't want the baby. So, she gave the baby to Zero). She then moved away to California.

Always at Christmas, D-tent comes together. They spend 3 days catching up. This has been going on for along time now. 2 days until Christmas, Squid and Shannon are flying to California to see X-ray for Christmas. Every year they go to each others houses in random order. This year is X-rays turn. Caveman, Zero and their wives are coming on Friday with Squid's and Shannon's.

When they arrived in California, X-ray's wife Holly was waiting at the gate. "Hey Holly" Squid said.

"Hey, Rex couldn't come sorry" she said.

"That's ok" he answered. They walked to baggage claim and got their baggage. Holly and the couple got in the car. She drove to a large cottage in the country. When they got there, Holly got out and opened the door for her guest. Zig and his came to the door. This is Zig's second wife. His first wife died of childbirth. Zig was devastated. As soon as he gotten over it he met Brooke. She changed his life. Armpit came there before Zigzag with his wife Katie. Twitch came in with baggage. His girlfriend is coming to California soon. Zero and Caveman finally came with their wives. Magnet came also. His wife couldn't come because she had to work.

Magnet and his wife Rayna have 3 kids. Their names are Samantha Castro (2) and Maggie Castro (5). The new baby Jasmine Castro. Jasmine is just 2 months old. Rayna had to stay home but she will be coming to California later. Magnet brought the kids though. "Oh my gosh, Shannon your pregnant" Brooke cried out.

"Yep Brooke 6 months pregnant, I am happy to have another one" Shannon said happy. Two days they've been there. Stanley and Zero arrive with their wives and kids. Shannon saw them come in with Holly.

"Hey Caveman" Shannon said.

"Hey how is Squid?" he asked.

"Good. How are my kids? Not to much trouble?" she asked.

"Nope just fine" he said. He left the room.

"Hey guys" he said to his friends.

"Hey Caveman" X-ray said.

"Any water?" he asked Rex.

"Yep. In the fridge" he replied. They all talked. The D-tent was reunited again.

Nice sequel! yep hell I hope you like it my back hurts from writing. Thanks for reading REVIEW! NOW Shannon


	3. Christmas! yay

Chapter 3  
  
The next day was the December 24th. Erin and Zero went with Caveman and Twitch to pick up his girlfriend. Her name was Chelsea. They have been going out for 3 years. Twitch plans to do something big for Christmas (I am not telling so ha-ha!!). They went to the airport. They waited for the plane coming in from New York City. Chelsea and Twitch live together in New York with their dog Twitchy. The plane came right on time from New York. Twitch started to get twitchy. She came off the plane and off the flight she was on. She looked around for Twitch. She saw him. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Hey Brian" she said. "Hey Chelsea" he said kissing right on the lips, her not breaking the kiss. "I missed you, Brian" she said still in hug.  
  
"How is it down here" she asked. "Good, well these are my friends Zero his wife Erin and Caveman" Twitch introduced his friends to his girlfriend. "Hey guys" she said shaking his friend's hands. "Well, we better go before Shannon gets home and starts to make dinner" Caveman said. "Oh you mean Shannon Smith the chef" she asked. "Yes, she is Squid's wife" Twitch answered. "Oh, I get to meet her awesome" she said. They walked into the parking area. They got into Holly's car. They drove out of San Francisco into the country. They got the cottage. They stopped and got out of the car. Twitch got Chelsea's bags and put them upstairs. When Chelsea got into the house she went to the living room and sat down on couch to take a breather.  
  
Shannon and Squid came into the room talking about stuff in their new house. Chelsea got up and faced Shannon and Squid.  
  
"Hi I am Chelsea, Brian's girlfriend" she said. "Oh, we call him Twitch" Shannon said shaking her hand. "Your Shannon Smith, I am a big fan" Chelsea said. "Oh cool, well I got to go make dinner" Shannon said leaving the room and kissing her husband as she left.  
  
Twitch came down and sat down on the couch. "Ok, I put your bags in my room Chelsea" Twitch said out of breath. "Ok thanks baby" Chelsea said. "So how was work?" Twitch asked. "Hell, he made type all DAY long" she said looking tired. "Good, how is my car" he said starting twitching. "Good" she said in a soft voice. "Ok, I missed you more" he said. "I missed you too" she said laughing.  
  
That night Shannon made dinner. After dinner they went to church. They almost took up the whole church. Anyway, they went. After church the boys and their wife's and girlfriend went home to sleep. They put the kids to bed, and slept for Christmas to come.  
  
Christmas is finally here. Tawny woke up first. She went into her parent's room and woke them up. She went down stairs to see the presents. That Christmas tree was huge. There were presents everywhere. Soon Caveman came down with his wife and kids. X-ray and Holly came down next. Finally an hour later Squid, Shannon, ZigZag, Armpit, Twitch and Chelsea came down. Also the kids came after Tawny woke them up. It was finally time to open all the gifts. The present was from Twitch to Chelsea. It was a small box. She opened it. Inside the big box was a small blue covered box. She opened the blue box. It had a small diamond with other small diamonds on both sides. "Oh my god.....This is beautiful" she said with tears coming down her eyes.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked  
  
"Yes I will marry you Brian" she said hugging him. He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. "I love you Brian" she said "I love you too Chelsea" he said.  
  
Shannon started to cry. "Why are you crying baby?" he asked. "Um...I am happy for the two" she wiping the tears away. "Ok" he said hugging his wife. She wanted to tell her husband something she never told him. She wanted to surprise him. She got up and sat in front of Squid. "Alan, I have something for you" she said smiling. "Ok" he said. "A month ago I went to the doctor" she started. "And....we're having twins" she said finally letting go. She started to cry. "Are you serious, I am happy that we are having twins, but you can know the sex but I want to find out later" Squid said smiling and kissing his wife on the lips. After he did that he hugged her. "Stop crying" he said softly. "I love you Alan" she said. "I love you too Princess" he replied.  
  
Ok. This chappie is done. OMG Squid is going to have twins give me names dammit!!! Hell ya!! Ok peace out ~Shannon~ 


	4. love, marriage and moms

Chapter 4  
  
Everybody left X-rays house 2 days later. Twitch and Chelsea are getting married on October 21st. Shannon is going to have her twins in March. When Shannon and Squid got home, they got started on remodeling on the house. First is the twins rooms. One room is pink and the other room is white. If the twins are both girls, they will be named Alyssa and Faith. If is it twin boys, they will be named Jake and Dylan. If they are girl and boy twins the names will be Faith and Jake.  
  
In New York, Twitch and Chelsea come back to their apartment. Their dog Twitchy came to the door. "Hey Twitchy" he said petting his dog. Chelsea came with her bags. She put them down and sta on the couch. She picked up the reciever. She dailed her best friend phone number.  
  
"Hello" the voice said sounding happily cheerful. "Andie, I am getting married to Brian" she said to her friend.  
  
"Oh my god....When did this happen?" Andie asked. "Christmas day" she replied. "Oh me and Tom broke up when you left, he went to go to his new girlfriend's house in Toronto, but I am scouting" Andie said not so sad voice. "Ok I have to go, i'll see you at work bye" she said. "Ok bye" Andie said. "Ok peace" Chelsea said hanging up the phone. Brian came in. "Call your mother and tell her that were getting married?" he asked.  
  
"Ok I will later, I am going to go to bed" she said. "OK goodnight baby" he said to his to be wife. She gets up and goes to the bedroom.  
  
At Stanley's, his wife is at work. There is a knock at the door. Stanley goes to the door and opens it. Ryan his old fling is at the door. "Ryan why are oyu here?" he asked. "To see you Stanley how you are doing" she answere. "Bullshit you broke up with me and as a rebound you went out with Tim" he said. "Sorry Stanley I wasn't thinking" she apoligized. With all the yelling come from downstairs Shia came down. "Daddy who is she" his son asked. "Oh, this lady came her to talk to dad" he answered. "Ok I am going back to sleep" Shia said leaving the room. "Who was that?" Ryan asked. "my son, Shia" he replied. "How many do you have?" she asked. "4 triplets and a son" he said. "What are thier named?" she asked. "Katie, Shia, JT and Stanley Yelnats the 5th" he answered. "Oh I one daughter named Jenny" she said. "Oh well, I have to go now, Ryan bye" she said closing the door.  
  
She left. Ryan still loved Stanley. Everytime she thought of Stanley she tought of their date at that Pizza place.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Friday night, Stanley picked up Ryan. They to dinner at a local pizza place. They talked about stuff on their mind again. "Ryan, I have to tell you something important" he said. "Ok shoot" she answered. "Ryan I love you" he said.  
  
"Stanley I love you too" she said. They hugged, Stanley's dad picked them up an hour later.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Ryan was in her car crying. "Only fate can help" she said. She drove off to her house. She got home and saw her daughter's babysitter Jordan. "Jordan, you can go now" she yelled.  
  
"Ok bye Jenny" she said to Ryan's daughter. "Bye Jordan" Jenny said hugging Jordan. "OK" Jordan said leaving the room. She went into the room where Ryan was. "Bye Ryan" she said. "Bye" Ryan answered giving Jordan the money she worked for. "Thanks I will be coming back tomorrow" Jordon said leaving. "Ok, your welcome Jordan" she yelled sitting down. Jordan left and got in her car. Ryan got up and went to the kitchen. She made Jenny's dinner. When she finished it she called Jenny. Jenny came into the kitchen. She gave her the dinner she made. "Thank you mom" she said. "Your welcome hun" Ryan said going to the living room. Ryan thought about graduation.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Tim, I am pregnant" Ryan said. "Why, who's the father?" he asked. "You, sorry I want to break up with you" she said. "Ok, I'll see you at graduation" she leaving.  
  
At graduation, Ryan, Ryan saw how happy everyobdy was. She sat with her friends, but she felt lonely. "Ryan Parker". Ryan got up and got her diploma. She got off the stage. When she got to back to her seat, she saw so many hats in the audience. She, Ryan Parker is having a baby. She didn't tell her parents, but one day she will tell them. She left with somebody inside her. Then she saw Squid and Shannon. She wanted what they had love. Tim and her talked and said something about sharing the baby. They will soon find out they love eachother to marry eachother soon enough.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Ryan sits watching T.V. with her 8 year old daughter. She sits there crying to herself. Wishing something will come into her life.  
  
Stanley couldn't believe that Ryan came. He knew asfter they broke up she would be friends with him. He was wrong. He remembers everything in High school that year. Stanley when he graduated, saw his friends faces that he going somewhere else. He went to princeton. Thats's where the met Bridgette. Bridgette was that girl who got in by her dad. She even though had good grades had to get by her dad. Stanley, when he saw her, he fell in love with her. She on the other hand wasn't interested. She had a boyfriend back home. A month later after Stanley met Bridgette, he boyfriend broke with her. As friend Stanley was for Bridgette, he opened up his heart to her. She then fell in love with him. After college they got married and have 4 kids.  
  
Back at Twitch and Chelsea's apartment in New York. Chelsea sat by the phone. She was waiting to call her mom. Chelsea's mom didn't like Twitch that much. The reason, she didn't like twitch was the fact that he wasn't rich. Chelsea all her life went to the best schools. When she was oging to go to college, her mom wanted her to go to Harvard. Instead she went to NYU. Her mom was pissed. She shut Chelsea out of her life. Then Chelsea met Twitch. She fell in with him. He fell in love with her as well. 3 years they have been going out and going to get married.  
  
She picked up the receiver, and dailed her mother number. The other side rang. The phone was picked up.  
  
"Hello?" the voice said. "Oh is mrs. Lee there?" she asked. "Uh yea hold on" the voice said. "Ok" she anwsered. "Hello" he mom said. "Mom I have some good news" Chelsea said. "oh what?" her mom asked. "Mom, I am getting married to Brian" she said. "Oh, well I'll be there, well I got to go" her mother said. She put the reciever clown. Twitch came in the room.  
  
"So.....?" he asked. "She's coming" Chelsea said. "Oh my mom is just happy thay were getting married" Twitch said.  
  
"Oh well I am going to bed" she answered. "OK good night baby" he said getting up. 'I love you Bry" she said. "I love you too Chelsea" he said. He kissed her and went to the bathroom. She went to bed.  
  
OK i made something up. Me and Chelsea luved it. Its called the UHF. UNITED HOLES FANS. LOL I also made up THE UPN United Pyro Nation. ok REVIEW ~Shannon~ 


	5. Flashbacks of the past!

Chapter 5  
  
Its New Years Eve, Shannon ans Squid celebrated with their kids. Brianna, was with her friends that night. Shannon has only 2 months to have the twins. She is happy that she is having twins. Haylie only 2 years younger than Brianna, was asleep cause she was tired. Shannon went to sleep at 1:00. Squid, although stayed up. He was thinking about high school. Graduation.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Graduation was over. Squid wouldn't be seeing his friend and girlfriend for awhile since they all are going to different colleges.  
  
"Squid you take care" Caveman said hugging him. "You too man" Squid replied. Shannon came over to her boyfriend. "Hey hun" she greeted her boyfriend.  
  
"Hi Shannon" he answered. "What wrong Alan?" she asked. "Shannon, look at me" he said. Shannon looked into his brown eyes. "Shannon, I love you more than the universe, when you hurt I feel it" he started. "If you wanna break with me its fine" he said.  
  
"Your breaking up with me?" Shannon asked. Shannon had tears burning in her eyes. "No I am not" he said.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" she asked.  
  
"That were in too in love to break up, don't cry, everything is going to be alright" he said very softly   
  
One of Shannon called. "Bye baby" she said. "Bye" he answered. She left in one of her friends cars. This time he won't let her go. He did. Squid still loved her forever.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Squid was in the tears(Yea this time no allergies lol). He loved Shannon very much. He loved her when she was happy. He loved everything about her.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Shannon was in her dorm talking to her roommate. Somebody knocked on the door. She opened the door. Stanley was at the door. He had Bridgette with him. Alan came to the door. Shannon saw him. Her jaw dropped and stood up. "Oh my god.... ALAN" she yelled. She ran over to him. He let her hug him. "I love you" he said.   
  
"I love you too" she answered.  
  
They let go. He came into the dorm with Shannon. He saw his friend Stanley. "Hey man" Squid said. "Hey Squid" Caveman replied. Shannon was happy. He was happy that she was happy.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
He went upstairs and went to bed.   
  
Hector was at the hospital. A 16 year old was shot in the stomach. Stanley soon came. The name of boy the was Justin Moore. The boy ran away from home. He was in a fight with a rival at school. The rival shot Justin. Now his whole family was there. Shannon came in. Stanley came out and he saw Shannon. "Shannon what are you doing here?" he asked. "My cousin Justin is here" she said. "Oh he is doing fine, but I didn't know that you were his cousin" Stanley said. "Yes, Alan doesn't even know" Shannon replied. "Oh, everybody has secrets" Stanley pointed out. "Yep, I got to go, see you later Stan" Shannon said. "Ok bye Shannon, I love you" he said. "I love you too" she answered walking away.  
  
She got to her family. "I heard about Justy, is he ok" Shannon asked. "Yea, Shanny(My nickname hehe) he is doing ok, how is Alan" my mother said. "good, mom the baby is doing fine too" she said looking at her big belly. "How many months until the birth" my grandmother asked. "2 months to go" Shannon answered. 'I got to go, Jamie beeped me eariler" Shannon said leaving. Shannon got out of the hospital. She got into her Lexus SC 2000(Jakeys car hehe). She too thought about high school. Beofre she met Squid, she was about to kill herself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Shannon was in her room crying. Life has been shit for her. Shannon's boyfriend just broke up with her, her dad died, and her best friend moved away to California. Life didn't cope with her anymore. She wanted to die.  
  
Shannon got up from her bedroom and dragged herself to the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet door. She took out a bottle of pills and swallowed a bottle of pills. She hurried and called 911. They came to the call. She passed out before she made it to the hospital.  
  
Her mom came to the hospital. She saw her daughter on the I.V. and tubes going down her throat. It was hard for her. Her daughter trying to kill herself was hard because she already lost her husband.  
  
Shannon was ok, she felt ok. There was only one thing missing in her life. It was love and only love.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
Shannon started to cry. She was saved by Alan. She got to the kitchen. Shannon got out og the car and went inside. Jamie was there. "What do you need Jamie?" Shannon asked. "Thomas has not been here for a week" Jamie said. "Holy shit, Thmoas might be if he really cares about being a chef" Shannon said. 'Bloody hell, lets call him and ask why?" he said. "Ok" I said waking off.  
  
With Squid, he quit working at the hospital. He is now working at the local zoo. He was working with the see animals. He is doing his dream. Hector is now the top doctor at the hospital. He wondered where Shannon was. He wondered what it was like to see life without Shannon. Before he met Shannon life was hell.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Squid aka Alan was at school. Life was going good for him, but something or someone was missing. He looked everywhere for someone. Sooner or later he found the one.  
  
A girl in Squid's class was eyeing him. He name was Shannon. She was pretty and popular. She was friends with Lauren. He got up from his seat. He walked over to her. "Hi Shannon the dance is Friday wanna go with me?" he asked. "Yea Iwill go out with you" she said. He left her side happy as can be.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
He has found the one. His one and only.  
  
Ok I am done!!!! 2 many flashbacks lol well i hope you like it!!! ~Shannon~ UHF UFH UFH!!! LOL CHELSEA YOU KNOW LOL!!! 


	6. The life of Squid

This is Chapter 6. I am going to crazy i am sooo damn cold. My muse says to all you readers:).  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Its the end of January. Justin's Shannon's cousin birthday was January 30th, was Justin's brithday. The sad part about iy was Justin is still in the hospital. His stomach is still healing. He can't walk because it will hurt his stomach wil open up.  
  
At the hospital, Justin's girlfriend Lexy was there. She was also there when he was shot. They have been going out for 10 months. He joined a gang a year ago and met Lexy from another gang. She ran from the gang to be in the gang Justin was in becasue they wanted to be together. The police found out about Lexy's old gang stealing drugs. Justin loved Lexy much, he didn't care if he was in a gang, all that mattered that he was in love. Justin's gang was in the east coast gang( lol sorry i think its a funny name I made up) territory. The east coast gang was Lexys old gang.  
  
She ran away becasue of the heavy drug use. Anyway Lexy prayed every night that Justin would be alive. Shannon came in the room. Lexy put her head up to see who it was. "Shannon what are you doing here?" she asked. "To see my cousin" Shannon answered.  
  
"Oh, how are the twins?" she asked. "Good only one more month" Shannon said smiling.   
  
"Oh, I hope to have a baby" Lexy replied.   
  
"So, how is he?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Fine, his stomach is healing" she said tears come down her eyes.  
  
"You love him don't you" she asked.   
  
"Yes, I love him to death, I never want him to let go and if he dies I will always know that he is in my heart forever" she said. Jusrin just woke hearing everything she said. "Do you really mean it Lex?" he asked. She turned around to see him. Yes, I do with all my heart Justin" she replied. "Good cause I fell the same way" he said. She got up and hugged him. Shannon found fresh tears coming down her face. She knew that they had love like her and Squids. She left with a kiss from her cousin.  
  
Only one month until the birth of the twins. Shannon already knows the sex, but only told family and friends. The only person she didn't tell was Squid. He didn't want to know like Haylie and Brianna. When Shannon got home, she saw Squid in the kitchen cooking dinner for his wife. "Hey baby, how was your day: Squid asked.  
  
"Fine, Thomas is not coming to class" she said sitting on the couch. "Oh, Bri is doing her homework and Haylie is watching tv" he answered. Brianna came in the room. "Hi mommy, how was your day?" she asked. "Good angel, how was school?" Shannon asked her daughter.   
  
"Good, we learned addtion and subtracting fractions" the little girl said.  
  
"Oh good, I am going to take a nap wake me up when dinners ready" Shannon said getting up and waking upstiars.  
  
A hour later.  
  
Squid went upstiars to wake up Shannon. She was sleeping like a princess. He shook her. Her eyelids flickered open. She got out of the bed and went downstiars. Squid followed her. She got to the kitchen and sat down with her family.   
  
"So how is work hun?" Shannon asked.  
  
"Good the whales are doing good" he answered smiling.  
  
"Oh good what are you doing for the 14th?" he asked.  
  
"Uh, nothing why?" she asked.  
  
"I am just asking" he said smirking.  
  
"Oh ok" she replied giving him the eye.  
  
After dinner Shannon was watching t.v. She got a phone call. Sgw picked up the reciever. "Hello" she said.  
  
"Hi is the mother of Brianna Smith?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yea this is Shannon Smith, may I help you?" she asked.  
  
"Yea this is Brianna's teacher Mrs. Sharp, Brianna is going be on the honor holl" the teacher said.  
  
"Ok thanks anything else?" Shannon asked.  
  
"No, bye" Mrs Sharp answered.  
  
"Ok bye" Shannon said hanging up the phone excited. Shannon got back to the television.  
  
The next day is Febuary 14th. Squid made breakfast for his wife and brought it up to her. Shannon is in bed sweating. She didn't feel good that day. "Hey Shannon just lay down only one month until the twins" he said.  
  
"I know, but I am worried that i'll lose them" she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hun, its ok your not going to loose them" he said calming her down.  
  
"Ok, I am going back to sleep" Shannon answered.  
  
She closed her eyes and feel alseep. He got up and walked downstairs. "Bri, your mom is sick today, so I have to drive you yo school" he said.  
  
"Ok daddy just don't embarrass me please" she pleaded to her dad.  
  
"Ok, Bri I have the naked pictured baby pictures with me" he joked.  
  
"Dad don't joke around with me" she cried out. "Ok, your sister is aslee[, She'll be picked up by her friends" he said going to the van.   
  
"Ok put your seat belt on and lets go" he said. He turned on the ignition and backed out of the driveway and drove to Bri's school. When they got there, they said their goodbyes and he lfer to go to work.  
  
At the zoo, Squid was working with the dolphins. The dolphins names are Kaylie and Chris. They were rescued from the wild. Kaylie and Chris were rescued because poachers(BOO, i'll shoot them) wanted to kill them for food. Alan was the best zoo keeper in the marine exibits(lol spell check?).  
  
Later on, Squid had to pick up Bri and Haylie. When he got there Bri was at the sidewalk. "Hey dad" she greeted. "Hi Bri" he answered. She got in the car.  
  
"How was school?" he asked.  
  
"Good" she replied.  
  
There was a pause. Squid got to the preschool. Squid got out of the car and went in the building. 3 minutes later Squid came out with Haylie.   
  
"Hi Bri" she said in a cute voice.   
  
"Hi Haylie" she answered.  
  
Squid got in the car and drove home. When they got home, Squid made dinner and checked on his wife.  
  
"Hey babe" he said. "Hey Alan, I am feeling much better" she said brightly.  
  
"Ok dinner will ready soon" he said. "Ok" she said turning on the TV.  
  
He went back down stairs to finish dinner. She came down 10 minutes later. "ALAN SMITH THE TWINS ARE COMING" she yelling in pain.  
  
"OH shit, really they are?" he asked.   
  
"YEA STOP MAKING DINNER" she yelled again. "Ok be right there" he turning of the oven and taking out the food and putting it in the fridge. He got to Shannon in the living room, and called an ambulance.  
  
OK CLIFFIE heehee I am evil lol j/k j/k. Ok its took me two days to post. lol I got so stressed. OK I AM WAY HYPER. UHF PEEPS VOTE!!!!!!!!! ~Shannon~ 


	7. The miracle of birth and a new love

Chapter 7  
  
Ok chappie 7 is here!!!  
  
The ambulance came and picked up Shannon to take her to the hospital. She was in so much pain. She will never forget when she first had Brianna.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Shannon was in the hospital. She was having her first baby after college. She was having a baby with her boyfriend Alan throught college. Contractions kept coming every 5 minutes. Alan soon came in the room. "Hey Shannon" he said.  
  
"Alan "Squid" Smith I am going to kill you" she threatened him.  
  
"Ok, I remember that" he replied backing away.  
  
The doctor came in the room.   
  
"Ok are you ready to have this baby?" she asked.  
  
"Yep" Shannon replied in pain.  
  
"Ok push Shannon" the doctor coaxed.  
  
Shannon did what she was told.  
  
*An hour later*  
  
Shannon was holding a beautiful baby girl. Alan came in the room. "Hey babe whats her name?" he asked  
  
"Brianna Lynn Stevens-Smith" she answered.  
  
"Oh how about angel as her nickname because she looks like an angel" Squid said looking at his daughter.  
  
"Yes that sounds good" she said.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Family was waiting. They were excited that Shannon was having twins. Squid was in the room with Shannon.  
  
"This time Alan, I am really going to kill you" she said screaming in pain.  
  
"Ok ill remember that" he answered holding her hand.  
  
The doctor cmae in the room and her that she was ready to have the twins. Shannon nodded and pushed hard.  
  
*4 hours later* Febuary 14th  
  
Shannon held two babies in her arms. Alan came in and Shannon looked up. "Her take this one" she said gving him the boy.  
  
"Name that one in your arms" he said.  
  
"Ok her name is Shay Sarah Smith" she answered smiling at her new daughter.  
  
"I will name him Jake M Smith" he said looking at his newly born son. (PLAN!!!)  
  
"Yea I like that name" Shannon replied laughing.  
  
Shannon's mother came in. "Oh look boy and girl, can I hold one?" Alicia asked(her mom).   
  
"Sure mom" Shannon said giveing her mother Shay.  
  
"Oh what her name?" her mother asked.  
  
"Shay Sarah Smith" she replied.  
  
"What is the cute little boys name?" her mom asked.  
  
"Jake M Smith" Squid answered. ( I HAVE A PLAN!!!! HEHE)  
  
"Oh Shay and Jake are really nice names" she approved.   
  
He mother left after approving of the names, and gave Shannon back Shay. She told the rest of the family about how cute the twins were. Shay fell alseep and Jake was laughing crazily. The nurses took them to wash them, so they could leave with their parents the next morning.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Shannon got to take Shay and Jake home. She and Squid got them to the car. Squid put the twins in their car seats. After he did that he got in the drivers seat and turned on the ignition. Shay and Jake were quiet the whole ride. When Squid and Shannon got home, Bri and Haylie were outside waiting. They got the baby out of the car and went towards the house. Haylie came up to her parents.  
  
"Mommy what are thier names?" the little girl asked.  
  
"Their names are Shay and Jake" Shannon answered.  
  
"Those are pretty names" Haylie said running back into the house.  
  
Bri just rolled her eyes and went back into the house without making a sound.  
  
Ryan was at work when a friend of Shannon's called her and told her that Shannon and Squid had the twins. Ryan wished that she had something like Squid and Shannon. She knew that something or someone was missing from her life. She didn't knoe who or what was missing.  
  
At Stanley and Bridgettes house, they have been having fights. One day Bridgette left Stanley and the kids. One day Ryan was driving in the rain to Stabley's house. When she got there, Ryan got out of the car and ran to his doorstep. She knocked on his door. Stanley opened the door and saw Ryan soaked. "What are you doing her Ryan?" he asked suprised.  
  
"I came to tell you that I love you Stanley" Ryan confessed.  
  
"You do, I always have loved you, but I was too blind to see it" he confessed to Ryan.  
  
"Yea, What happened to Bridgette?" she asked.  
  
"She left me" he said feeling no emotion.  
  
"Oh can I come in?" she asked.  
  
"Yea sure were about to have dinner want to join us?" he asked.  
  
"Yea sure" she said.  
  
Stanley called down his 4 childern and welcomed Ryan into their home. Stanley and Ryan knew that fate brought them together.   
  
  
  
At Squid and Shannon's house they are taking care of ther new twins. Shay and Jake were born Febuary 14th 2011 at 11:00 p.m. Shay Sarah Smith was born first. 3 minutes later Jake was born. "I am so glad you didn't kill meA" he said.  
  
"Oh I was just in pain Alan, I wouldn't kill you" she explained.  
  
"Ok" he said paranoid. (ZIG ZAG!!!)  
  
"Ok just change Jake, and ill change Shay" Shannon said to him.  
  
He nodded and went over to Jake to change him. Shannon changed Shay and fed her after she changed her. Alan changed Jake abd gave him to Shannon to feed him. When they were done. Shannon and Squid put the twins to sleep.  
  
Ok thats the end of this chapter!! I am so glad its over with chapter 7. Ok see ya on the next chappie. ~Shannon~ 


	8. The wedding plans and the past

Chapter 8  
  
Omg welcome me back. anywayz I am back with chappie 8. I hope you like it!  
  
In New York City, Twitch and Chelsea were planning for their wedding day. They have decided to go to England for thier honeymoon. The they decided to go to this church in Boston(The one J.lo and Ben were suppose to get married in I forgot the name). While they were doing all this stuff for thier wedding they thought about the time they met.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Chelsea was in her class political science, which was her major in college. She saw this tall boy with ruffled brown hair come into the classroom The boy sat by Chelsea. "Hi, my name is Chelsea, but my friends call me Charm" she introduced herself.  
  
"My name is Brian, but my friends call me Twitch" he replied.  
  
"Why do your friends call Twitch?" she asked.  
  
"Everytime I see a car, I twitch" he answered.  
  
"Oh cool" she said.  
  
Soon as the conversation was over, the professor came in the classroom and introduced himself.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
After they met. Twitch and Chelsea, hung out 24/7 and then went out. Now 3 years later, Twitch and Chelsea are getting married.  
  
With Stanley and Ryan, they have rekindled what they had in high school. The love that was loss along time ago. They have been going out everynight. They have been getting real serious. They are now moving in together. Ryan's daughter Jennifer has no problem fitting in with the kids. She also liked Stanley. Jennifer knew her father but only when she was 3.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Tim was home This time he was drunk. Ryan and Jennifer were in Jen's room reading a story. Tim came in the room. "Tim your home late again, are you drunk?" she asked.  
  
"Bitch, you shouldn't of broken up with me" Tim said in a slur.  
  
"You know why I broke up with you because, I didn't want you to be with me because I wanted to raise Jen alone" Ryan confessed. Tim hit her.  
  
"Fuck you, if you say anything again, I will hit you HARDER" he threatened her.  
  
Shee nodded and left the room.  
  
Into months the hits became more often and worse. Time was broke and sometimes asked Ryan for money.  
  
3 years has gone by and Jen is 3 and Tim ran away with another women. Ryan filed divorce and had custody of Jennifer. She was happy that she was out of fear.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Jennifer liked his kids. They were very nice to Jennifer. Although she was older than them, they all got along. She was older of the all the kids. Zero's daughter Tawny is 1 year younger than Jennifer. Anyways Ryan and Stanley are truely in love.  
  
Chelsea was at David's Bridal trying on some wedding dresses with her friends. She picked out this beautiful white dress. Its was a strapless dress with flowers in bead all over the dress. After she and her friends were done, they went to lunch. They talked about their lives and their love lifes. Chelsea and her friends had a good time catching up.  
  
With Twitch, he was with his friends other than D-tent was with him.These friends are from work and college. They went to get tuxedos. After that thid friends and him went to lunch and looked at cars. After all the fun Twitch had, he went home.   
  
The next day they mailed out the invitations. The wedding is on October 21st. The boys of D-tent are going to be there. All Chelsea and Twitch have to do is book the respection(sp?) hall.  
  
At Ryan's work a mysterious female is at Ryans desk. Ryan came into the office and saw a woman at her seat. "Hi, who are you?" Ryan asked the woman.  
  
"Yea, I am Brigdette, Stanleys ex-wife and I am only going to say this once, if your only in it for the money leave Stanley alone, cause I want his money and its mine after i file divorce" she said evilly  
  
"Bridgette did you sign a prenup?" Ryan asked(Ryan is a lawyer).  
  
"Uh yea but I get money right?" she asked.  
  
"No, ya don't and Stanley told me that he already filed divorce, I am his lawyer. You get to see the kids on weekends and you see them on Christmas and other holidays" Ryan said.  
  
"Oh ok, and more thing before I leave Tim is going to have good time with me" she said with a evil looking face.  
  
"T-t-t-t-im, get out you fuckin' bitch, Tim ruined my fuckin life, giving me a baby at 18, breaking up 2 weeks before graduation, and then 3 years later getting married. 3 years later after we got married he left me and Jennifer with this blonde Bimbo bitch, and I filed divorce on him, but i still have a scar from the hitting and beating" Ryan said crying.   
  
Bridgette left with a smile that would leave hayppy for days. She knew her job was done. Later on Stanlet came in her office. He saw his puffy eyed giflriend crying at her desk. She told the story and that bridgette was here. He told her that the past is behind her and go on into the future.  
  
Ryan was scared of tim. He was not good to her. He hit her and she though it was all her fault. Stanley never hit Ryan or a woman.  
  
One day Ryan was working when a tall man with black hair came in her office. Ryan looked up to see who it was. The man was Tim(DUN DUN DUN lol). "Hey baby, how is it holding?" he said.  
  
"Oh my god.....get away from me" Ryan said.  
  
"I was just in your neighboorhood" he said with a smile.  
  
"Just leave now Tim" Ryan said.  
  
As Tim was about to leave Stanley came in the office.   
  
"Hey Ry" he said.  
  
"Hi Stanley, this is Tim" she said looking away from Tim's view.  
  
"Oh yea I am leaving now" Tim said walking out of her office.  
  
Stanley came to Ryans Chair and hugged Ryan. "Its going to be ok I won't let him hurt you" he said hugging her.  
  
"Stanley I love you" she siad meaning it.  
  
"I love you too Ryan" he said.  
  
After that Stanley left Ryan in peace. Ryan went back to doing her work. Things to Ryan will never be the same to her again. All this shit she went to throught is behind her, the past. She can forget about and and go into the future.  
  
Well thats the end of chappie 8. I feel so cold writing this but I am done with this chappie woo hoo *does the victory dance* ok R/R bye!!!! ~Shannon~ 


	9. ready, her day, and scared

Chapter 9  
  
I am back with chapter 9.....all weekend i haven't had one single thought to get off my ass and write this...but now i am here is chapter 9.:)~Shannon~  
  
Shannon is up at 1;00 in the morning. Shay and Jake woke her up. Squid came in the room to help her out. 'Shannon go to sleep, I will take care of them until they go to sleep" he whispered looking at his tired wife.  
  
Shannon nodded and walked out of the room and went to sleep in their room. Squid came to Jake's crib and he looked at his son. "I am going to be here no matter what, I am not my father, I promise not let you down or your mother, cause i don't my life to start all over again" he said starting to cry.  
  
Brianna came in the room. "Daddy, what's wrong?" she asked her dad in tears.  
  
"Nothing Angel, go back to bed, you got school in the morning" he anwsered. She went to her room with her stuffed pig in her arms. Squid went to bed thinking about what he just said to his son Jake.  
  
In New York, Twitch is in bed thinking about getting married to Chelsea. He loved her to death. He never ever thought about leaving her. He remembered the day he told that he FIRST loved her.  
  
~Flashabck~  
  
Chelsea was sitting on Twitch's couch with his dog Twitchy(when i get a dog i'll name its twitchy hehe). He was making dinner in the kitchen for him and Chelsea. She was watching a movie called Holes(hehe). Twitch came out with 2 plates pf spagetti and meatballs. "Hey Chels here is your meatballs" he said passing the plate to her.  
  
"I didn't know you could make dinner" she wondered.  
  
"Yea my taught me before I went to CGL" he explained. Twitchy got off the couch and curled in a ball on the floor.  
  
"I hate my mom, she wants me to be a doctor and I don't want that" she said taking a sip of her Mountian Dew (hehe chels hyperness).  
  
"Chels, your going to be a really good lawyer and who cares what your mother thinks, think about yourself" he said to her.  
  
"Ok, I will" she answered.  
  
"Uhhhh....I got to tell you something" he said twitching.  
  
"Ok shoot" she said staring into his brown eyes.  
  
"Chelsea we have been going out for one year and I have never said this to you before.... Chelsea I love you" he said smiling at his girlfriend.  
  
"I love you too Brian" she said hugging him. That was the best day of her life  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
Finally Twitch went to sleep. Soon chelsea will be his.  
  
That morning, Shannon got up and made breakfast. After she made breakfast, she woke up Brianna and Squid. Bri got up and dressed. She went down stairs and got break. After breakfast she catched the bus and went to school. Squid got up after Brianna. He got dressed and went downstairs. Squid also ate breakfast and went out the door. Shannon did the dishes. After she did the dishes she looked on the clock and saw it was 8:00 am. Only Shannon, Haylie Shay and Jake are the only ones home. Haylie was going to be picked up by her friend. At 10:00 they picked her up.  
  
Shannon woke up Shay and Jake. She fed and them and changed them. Shannon got a babysitter so she could go to work. Thomas was back. He was doing good in the cource but they only thing holding him back was the test(Watch Jamie's kitchen on food channel). Thomas was only 17 and really wants to be a chef. Shannon left an hour later and went home. When she got she paid the babysitter and checked her messages on her cell.  
  
The first one was from squid. "Hey baby, you must of left your cell at home. anywayz just seeing how you are doing. Bye babe! i love you" Squid left.  
  
The next one was from Lexy. 'Oh my god Shannon me and Justin are getting married, Ahhhhh I said yes we just have to set a date" Lexy screamed into the phone.  
  
Shannon smiled. Her cousin was happy finally.  
  
With Ryan, she went to wrok suspecting to find somebody evil or just sombody she didn't like in her office. No one was there that she could see. Stanley was worred about her. He was worried that she might not make into the year. Anyways Stanley and Bridgette's divorce is finalized. Bridgette got the beach house and one car. Stabley got everything else. Bridgette was going to fight for Katie and Jt, but she didn't have the courage to do it. Bridgette was drunk most of the time anyways. Ryan promised herself that she wouldn't drink of the way drinking has caused her life. Her dad and ex- husband had beaten' her and she deosn't want that to happen to her.  
  
Ryan smoked before she had Jennifer. So she stopped for the sake of the baby! She never smoked again. Thats good becuase she could die from smoking and want to be with her daughter forever!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Shannon & Squid!  
  
Today is March 13th, tomorrow is the wedding anniversity of Alan 'Squid' Smith and Shannon Lynn Smith. Its aslo Shannon's brithday on the 13th. The song they chosen for their wedding is Never had a dream come true "Never Had A Dream Come True"  
  
Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you know  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be with you  
  
Somewhere in my memory  
  
I've lost all sense of time  
  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
How it should be now or might have been  
  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
  
No no no no  
  
I've never had a dream come true  
  
Till the day that I found you  
  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
  
You'll always be my baby  
  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
  
You're the one I think about each day  
  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
  
A part of me will always be  
  
A part of me will always be with you 


	10. The wedding and 8 years later

Chapter 10  
  
OK, I am back with this chapter. THE LAST ONE WOO HOO!!!! ok i hope you like this. I know Chelsea will. i don't own the song by justin timberlake  
  
*9 months later* October 21 2011  
  
Chelsea was getting ready to get married. She is already in her wedding dress. She is being helped by her friend Shaily. Shannon came in and sahid congrats to Chelsea. Shannon and her beautiful voice is oging to sing their song. Their song was slow and soft. The song was called Take it from here. Instead of becoming a singer she become a chef. That dream came from true but not her real dream. Anyways Twitch a.k.a Brian was getting married to Chelsea Lee. His dad came in an announced that the alter was ready for him.  
  
He got up and and walked to the alter. When he got there the wedding march started to play. Chelsea's bridemaids went down the aisle and went to the sides. Then the ring bearer and foler girl came out. Then Chelsea down the aisle with her dad, Then they hugged and sat down with her mother. Chelsea walked up to Twitch.  
  
"We are gathered here today to bring Brian Poletiek and Chelsea Lee in holy matormony" the revernd said.  
  
"Do you Brian take Chelsea to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer in suckness or health as long as you both shall live" he asked.  
  
"I do" Twitch answered.  
  
"Do you Chelsea take Brian to be your lawfully wedded wife for richer or poorer in sickness or health as long as you both shall live?" he asked Chelsea  
  
"I do" Chelsea replied.  
  
"In the power invested in me of the state of Bosten, you are now man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the reverend annouced. Twitch and Chelsea shared a passionate kiss.  
  
They ran out of the church and went into the limo to go to their reception. Shannon was there an sang thier song.  
  
Sometimes (mmm)  
  
Sometimes the world gets hard  
  
Oh na na na  
  
I'm gonna take it from here girl  
  
Don't you worry  
  
I wanna be your lake, or your bay  
  
And any problems that you have  
  
I wanna wash 'em away  
  
I wanna be your sky  
  
So blue and high  
  
And everytime you think of me  
  
I wanna blow your mind  
  
I wanna be your air  
  
So sweet and fair  
  
So when you feel that you can't breathe  
  
Ma, I'll be there  
  
I wanna be your answer, all the time  
  
When you see how I put your life before mine  
  
With no question  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
I wanna hold your hands  
  
Review all your plans  
  
I wanna make sure everyone of your dreams is there  
  
I would be your broadway show on review  
  
So I can act out how God was when he made you  
  
I wanna be your lighthouse when you get lost  
  
I'll light a bright and shiny path to help you across  
  
I wanna be your mother, wait  
  
See what I see  
  
And when you see that can't nobody hold you like me  
  
Cause I love you  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
And when there's no one there to hold  
  
And you realize the world is cold  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
That's what I'm gonna do  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
(Don't you worry, baby)  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Give me one reason why we should not be leaving  
  
This world is so deceiving, the time is now  
  
Let's fly away speeding  
  
Through the Garden of Eden  
  
Where all the sweet breathing of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl (no no)  
  
I'ma take it from here  
  
Give me one reason  
  
Why we should not be leaving  
  
This world is so deceiving  
  
The time is now  
  
Lets fly away speeding  
  
(We'll fly away)  
  
Through the Garden of Eden  
  
Where all the sweet and breathing  
  
Of love surrounds  
  
When all the love feels gone  
  
And you can't carry on  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'm-a take it from here  
  
Just as sure as the sun will shine  
  
Every morning, everytime  
  
Don't worry, girl  
  
I'm-a take it from here  
  
Love ain't always the way they write in books  
  
(No, no)  
  
See there's the good guys  
  
And also heartbreak crooks  
  
Your hearts the real one  
  
Just take a look inside  
  
'Cause it's a colorful illustrated guide  
  
So there you go  
  
Don't worry  
  
To help you weather the storm  
  
I'll be there mami  
  
No matter what time  
  
No matter what place  
  
You can always count on me  
  
I'll take it from here  
  
After thier dance, Twitch and Chelsea shared another passionate kiss. This day was the day Chelsea ever had in her life.  
~8 years later~  
  
X-ray and his wife Holly had one more baby. They named it Kyle Jefferson.  
  
Zig and Brooke won the lotto.They won 10,000,000 dollars . Squid was discovered by animal planet and gave him his own show. Shannon ditched being a ched for Jamie Oliver and became a singer. Brianna(15) had been dating a guy named Joey for 3 years and is in 10th grade. Haylie(14), has been on the honor roll, she wishes be a singer just like her mom. Shay and Jake(8), have told the story all over to their friends at school.  
  
Erin and Zero have another baby. They named her Kelsey.  
  
Armpit and his wife Joy have another chold named Greg.  
  
Chelsea and Twitch have thier first baby this year. They suspect twins.  
  
Stanley and Ryan got married 4 years ago and had a baby named Louis.  
  
Magnet and his wife have another baby and puppies. they named the baby Rose.  
  
Ok i am done. I might make a sequel. I don't know maybe. lol ok now review ~Shannon~ 


End file.
